The Lost Sight
by BLANK-98
Summary: 5 pemuda dengan 5 latar belakang yang berbeda menjadi satu kesatuan. Menyimpan dendam yang sama dan sakit hati yang datangnya dari sumber yang tidak mereka duga. Dengan cara yang berbeda, mereka berusaha mengambil kembali HARI yang dihilangkan dari mereka. /Aku... Akan... Menemukanmu/.../Kau cocok jadi istrinya Aomine-chin.../.../yo, king. Menikmati tahtamu sampai hari ini?/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yap, ini adalah goresan pertama milik author yang punya nama lebay#eh. Seneng banget akhirnya bisa nulis lagi setelah hiatus lama banget dan berganti ganti pen-name…. Seneng bisa nulis di fandom Kuroko no Basket Indonesia ~ #abaikan. Waktu saya lagi bikin kerangka fic ini, temen saya bilang kalo ini benda hampir mirip sama film The Departed. Tapi sebenernya sih author gak pernah denger dan gak pernah nonton. Jadi, mohon maaf apabila ada kemiripan alur, dan segala semua terjadi karena ketidaksengajaan. TTATT. Suer deh, author mah kaga ada niat mau ngopi ngopi punya orang terus di klaim jadi punya ndiri.

**Warning to: **OOC, Typo(s), bahasa bahasa yang gak jelas, deskripsi aneh, alur bolak balik, pembicaraan yang agak OOT dan sebagainya

**Listening to:** Euterpe. Author dapet ide pas lagi dengerin lagu ini… #ngek

* * *

><p><em>God must hate me<br>Maybe you should pray for me  
>I'm breaking down and you can't save me<em>

* * *

><p><em>Di suatu negara berbasiskan kerajaan, terdapatlah keluarga bangsawan yang disegani oleh banyak orang. Bahkan, bukan hanya masyarakat di sekitar ibukota yang hormat pada tokoh tokoh kerajaan, tetapi juga penduduk pinggiran kota, bahkan di pinggir negara yang bahkan tak banyak orang yang tahu keberadaannya. Pernyataan diatas bisa dijadikan tolak ukur betapa terhormatnya keluarga ini. Bahkan meskipun telah berganti era, berganti tokoh kepemimpinan, berganti struktur pemerintahan negara. Keluarga kerajaan tetap dikenal oleh banyak orang dan disegani hingga saat ini. Saat modern dimana angka tahun sudah mencapai 2000-an. Meskipun saat ini, kerajaan ini hanya dikenal sebagai lambang negara dan bukan tokoh kerajaan yang memerintah negara, tetapi posisi raja atau biasa dikenal sebagai pemimpin kerajaan tetap diidam-idamkan oleh banyak tokoh kerajaan.<em>

_Tak jarang, pertikaian muncul demi mendapatkan posisi terhormat ini. Bahkan, tak jarang pula sesama saudara kandung saling membunuh demi mendapatkan posisi ini, ayah membunuh anaknya karena tak rela posisinya direbut sang anak. Paman yang membunuh keponakannya sendiri bahkan ada juga kejadian dimana seorang ibu tega membunuh anaknya agar bisa dinobatkan sebagai Raja ketika seisi keluarga tidak ada anak laki-laki._

_Nampaknya… Kejadian serupa akan terjadi pula di pergantian posisi era ini. Kisah ini dimulai ketika pemimpin Akashi khawatir akan pertumbuhan seorang putra kesayangannya, Akashi Seijuuro. Pangeran muda yang dicintai oleh rakyat, meskipun sikapnya yang otoriter dan ambisinya yang besar tapi, dia punya potensi yang besar untuk menggantikan takhta ayahnya dengan segera. Hingga akhirnya, sebuah rencana busuk pun diciptakan. Pemimpin keluarga Akashi berencana untuk membunuh anak sematawayang-nya di usia remaja dan menjadikan dirinya raja selama mungkin ia inginkan. _

_Hingga, hari eksekusi sang pangeran muda pun terjadi…_

_Malam itu seharusnya menjadi malam yang damai seperti malam-malam sebelumnya bagi seorang pangeran muda Akashi Seijuuro. Saat itu, sang pangeran muda sedang asyik bermain shogi sendirian ditemani dengan pemandangan sejuk dan damai dari taman mini dengan kolam koi yang ia _design _dan ditemani pula dengan secangkir teh hangat._

_Menurutnya, bermain shogi seakan-akan seperti permainan strategi yang bertujuan untuk meningkatkan keakurasian berfikir dan juga matangnya strategi. Ia selalu menikmati bermain shogi di malam malam yang sunyi seperti ini meskipun ia hanya bermain sendiri. Sebenarnya malam itu, ia juga sedang memikirkan keadaan kerajaan yang sedikit mengganggu, menurutnya. Entah sikap ayahnya yang semakin aneh akhir-akhir ini, atau juga dengan keadaan keuangan kerajaan yang entah kenapa menurut seorang Akashi Seijuuro terasa aneh, perdana menteri yang ia pikir suka melakukan konspirasi dan sebagainya._

_Hingga akhirnya, ketenangannya bermain shogi dan acara minum teh hangat di malam hari serta beberapa pikirannya yang lain terganggu oleh beberapa derap kaki pelayan yang masuk ke kamarnya membawakan makan malam dari ayahnya. _

_Setelah sang pelayan mengucapkan salam, ia kemudian pergi dan meninggalkan Akashi Seijuuro sendirian di dalam kamarnya. Dalam pikirannya, Seijuuro mencoba menerka apa yang aneh pada perlakuan ayahnya beberapa hari ini. Yang pertama, biasanya dia tidak pernah makan lebih dari jam 7 malam, dan saat ini sudah kurang lebih jam setengah sebelas malam dan tiba-tiba ayahnya dengan perhatiannya memberikan porsi makanannya yang biasa ke kamarnya. Meskipun dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia senang ayahnya melakukan ini. Yang kedua, dia tidak pernah makan di dalam kamar karena menurutnya itu hal yang tabu. Selama ini, dia selalu makan bersama dengan ayahnya di ruang makan dan ayahnya selalu tahu itu._

'_Ada yang aneh.' Pikir Seijuuro._

_Dengan langkah kaki perlahan dan dengan gerakan yang awas, Seijuuro mendekat ke arah porsi makanannya dan menemukan sebuah notes kecil dibalik mangkuk sup misonya._

"—_jangan dimakan tuan muda, makanan ini sudah diracun. Bila anda tidak percaya, pergilah ke arah aula, jangan ke tempat tidur, lihat dan dengarlah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."_

_Akashi Seijuuro tidak pernah mudah percaya dengan orang. Apalagi dengan pelayan, menurutnya percaya dengan seorang pelayan berarti awal dari malapetaka._

'_Bisa saja dia menyuruhku kesana tapi sebenarnya dia mau membunuhku begitu keluar dari saja itu yang terjadi, bukan?'_

_Tetapi entah kenapa, ia ingin mempercayai tulisan dari pelayan pribadinya, ia mengikuti apa kata pelayannya dan keluar dari pintu belakang kamarnya yang berhubungan dengan taman pribadinya dan memotong jalan menuju aula. _

_Akashi Seijuuro duduk diam di dalam aula, memikirkan skenario terburuk yang bisa terjadi pada malam itu, hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Seijuuro mendengar suara suara ribut dari dalam kamarnya. Itu suara ayahnya. Pemilik takhta Akashi terdengar geram saat ia tidak menemukan anaknya yang juga dianggapnya sebagai seorang musuh. Seharusnya, malam ini rencananya akan berhasil setelah ia meracuni makanan sang anak dan seorang pembunuh bayaran datang ke kamarnya dan menikamnya saat tidur._

_Sayang, ada telinga yang mendengar saat dia merencanakan hal ini dengan penasehatnya. Akashi Seijuuro sudah tiada di kamar dengan makanannya yang tidak disentuh. Tanpa jejak. Tanpa suara._

"_Cari dia! Tangkap dan bunuh! Kita tidak bisa biarkan seorang pencuri takhta hidup!"_

_Akashi Seijuuro terdiam seribu bahasa ketika mendengar suara ayahnya di dekat aula keluarga. Tak tahu menahu apa yang harus ia lakukan demi menjaga hidupnya yang berharga ini. Kemudian, ia teringat dengan perkataan ibunya yang meninggal belasan tahun yang lalu._

'_Sei-chan, kalau kamu menolak untuk mati. Maka tetaplah hidup. Demi keinginanmu, demi impianmu. Demi aku.'_

_Hari itu, malam itu, seorang Akashi Seijuuro berlari menerjang malam, menghindari kematiannya dan seraya berucap dalam dingin._

"**Aku akan membalasmu. Pasti."**

* * *

><p>Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki<p>

The Lost Sight © BLANK-98

Beta © Matthew Shinez

I own nothing but this story. Don't like don't read. Please RnR

* * *

><p>"AKASHICCHI! BANGUN-ssu~~"<p>

Akashi Seijuuro perlahan lahan membuka matanya, menerjapkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersadar sepenuhnya. 'Mimpi yang sama lagi.' Pikirnya, menghela pelan sebelum akhirnya menatap seseorang yang berani meneriakinya. Siapapun itu, dia cari mati.

"Ryouta." Aura hitam menguar dari pria yang disebut-sebut sebagai _'Akashi-cchi' _oleh tersangka rupawan bernama Kise Ryouta.

"Mau dimana? Telinga? Mulut? Atau…." Akashi mengeluarkan gunting merah keramat ke arah Kise yang membangunkan sang mantan pangeran yang kini memasang wajah memelas memohon ampunan dari sang kapten.

"Di matamu, HAH?" Akashi menghunuskan guntingnya tepat beberapa senti di depan mata Kise yang sudah banjir air mata.

"Hiii…! Midorima-cchi! Tolong aku!"

Kise berlari menghindar saat gunting merah sang kapten nyaris melubangi telinganya, dengan tubuh gemetar bersembunyi di balik punggung pemuda berambut hijau lumut dengan kaus potongan berwarna jingga yang tengah sibuk dengan larutan-larutan kimia di tangannya.

"Uruslah masalahmu sendiri, Kise. Aku sedang sibuk dengan ini, _nanodayo_. Bukannya, aku peduli. Aku hanya tidak mau dimarahi Akashi kalau pekerjaan ini tidak selesai hari ini juga."

"Hueeee…. Pokoknya tolong aku dulu!" masih terus nangis mewek, Kise terus mengeluarkan suara-suara yang membuat perempatan di dahi Midorima yang sejak tadi diganggunya.

"Berisik kau nanodayo! Pergi sana! Jangan ganggu aku!" seruan itu kemudian dibarengi dengan tendangan di bokong hingga tersangka rupawan (aka Kise) mencium lantai dengan hidungnya.

Akashi dengan aura hitam yang semakin menguar, berjalan perlahan mendekati Kise dengan gerak perlahan lahan yang membuat seorang Kise Ryouta semakin ketakutan.

"Akashi-cchi maafkan aku…. Aku tidak sengaja-ssu… Sebenarnya, tadi aku membangunkanmu karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kulaporkan ssu." Berkata masih dengan ingus belepetan di mana-mana dan air mata sebagai _background_ yang mendramatisir.

"Laporan apa?"Akashi mencabut gunting yang tertusuk di dekat dinding tempat Midorima sedang meramu larutan-larutan kimia yang terlihat berbahaya.

"_Ano… _Kurasa, Aomine-cchi sudah kembali dari misinya."

Akashi kembali duduk di sofa dan memejamkan matanya pelan sambil menghembuskan nafas pelan seraya berkata, "Berita baik? Berita buruk?"

Kali ini giliran pemuda bernama Midorima yang menjawab "Aomine tidak pernah membawa berita buruk, Akashi."

* * *

><p>[<em>Present Day, 15;01<em>]

"—Saya benar benar melihatnya tuan! Tadi gedung itu terbakar dari lantai empat, entah bom apa yang dipakai, tapi—"

"—Anak saya masih didalam! Tolong!"

"CEPAT TOLONG DIA! LIHAT MASIH ADA ORANG ORANG DIDALAM! CEPAT TOLONG DIA!—"

"…. Kakak… Kakak dimana….—"

"—_Bandara Internasional __Chūbu Centrair__ di bom oleh sebuah organisasi teror yang belum diketahui asal usulnya. Dan di depan Bandara Internasional ini, terdapat sebuah kartu kecil yang diketahui ditinggalkan oleh sang pelaku. Berikut laporannya."_

.

"_And then, we caught one. _

_Maybe another one, and then once again._

_Again and again." _

–_AOI_

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau jadi lebih terkenal daripada aku, Mine-chin. Aku akan tersinggung kalau kau menjalani misi lain sendirian lagi."<p>

Murasakibara membuka kotak _snack_-nya yang kesekian, meraupnya dengan rakus dengan mata setengah mengantuk. Wajahnya terlihat benar benar kesal, apalagi setelah menonton berita di TV hari ini.

"Ah, kau sedang tidak beruntung saja, Murasakibara. Aku yakin setiap kali kau mengerjakan misi, kartumu pasti selalu tidak terbaca. Bukankah itu bagus? Kau tidak perlu kerepotan sepertiku yang selalu dicari-cari. Ini gara gara kau memberikan nama inisial yang terlalu gampang diingat orang, Akashi!"

Aomine meminum satu kaleng lagi minuman ion yang dirampasnya tadi sebelum aksi teror bomnya di Bandara tadi pagi. Kegiatan ini cukup menyita tenaganya, keluar dan masuk disaat orang-orang lengah dan meletakkan bom di titik buta kamera _cctv_ itu bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Untung saja ia tidak pernah ketahuan berbuat yang aneh-aneh dan nyaris ditangkap polisi. Untungnya.

"Menurutku juga akan lebih baik kalau kita bekerja sama, _nanodayo_. Bagaimana kalau mulai misi minggu depan berdua saja?"

"Perkataanmu itu ambigu, Mido-chin. Kau mau aku bekerja sama dengan Aka-chin? Dia pasti membunuhku sebelum bekerja, kalau tidak dia pasti memaksaku untuk bekerja sendirian dan dia tidur atau nge_lenong_ kemana gitu…"

Suasana di dalam ruangan itu tiba tiba dingin, apalagi dengan aura hitam yang berpendar di dekat Akashi. Gunting merah khas andalannya siap di tangan, dengan nada lembut-menusuk ia bertanya, "Atsushi?"

Glup!

"Tidak ada yang salah kalau aku bekerja sendiri kok, Aka-chin. Aku bisa. Aku bisa," meskipun ekspresi Murasakibara terkesan baik baik saja, tapi semua penghuni rumah itu tentu tahu kalau ia tidak dalam keadaan yang baik baik saja. Itu pasti.

Kise yang baru saja kembali dari ruangannya membawakan mereka beberapa lembar kertas yang berisikan laporan, nama kejadian dan juga nama tempat.

"_Ano, minna_…" Sembari memberikan _fotocopy_-an kertas, Kise kembali berbicara. "Jadi, ini laporan sementara yang bisa aku berikan setelah beberapa bulan ini kita melakukan terordi negara ini. Yang pertama dan sesuai dengan rencana kita adalah kita berhasil melacak beberapa tempat penelitian tentang manusia super dan beberapa virus aneh yang dikembangkan oleh negara. Kedua, kita juga sudah berhasil memindai lokasi kantor polisi yang ingin Aomine tutup secara paksa," lirikan maut pada Aomine, kemudian lanjut lagi, "Beberapa tempat aborsi…—" lirikan yang entah apa artinya kepada Murasakibara, "dan kemudian satu bandara internasional berhasil kita lumpuhkan hari ini." Kise mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Akashi yang notabene sedang berfikir keras tentang misi mereka berikutnya.

"—Ah!"

Suara tertahan dari Midorima menyadarkan Akashi dari lamunannya, yang kemudian dengan cepat langsung menanggapi, "Ada apa Shintarou?"

"Kurasa. Kita harus mengabaikan soal _teror _untuk sementara, coba lihat _web _yang dibuka oleh Kise beberapa hari yang lalu…"

Midorima menyerahkan laptopnya kepada Akashi yang kemudian seluruh anggota yang ada disana, buru-buru mengambil tempat didekat Akashi agar bisa melihat apa yang sedari tadi Midorima baca dengan seksama dan serius. "ini… Pembunuh bayaran?"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa harus membunuh, Mido-chin?"

Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya, melipat tangannya di depan dada kemudian mulai berucap, "kurasa, hanya dengan memberikan teror tidak akan membuat mata mereka terbuka untuk apa kita melakukan ini, Murasakibara."

"Tapi membunuh dengan alasan sebaik apapun juga… Bukankah tetap saja pembunuh Midorima-cchi? Yah, sebenarnya sih memang aku yang mengusulkan ini. Tapi—…" ucapannya sempat terpotong untuk beberapa saat. "—Mereka melakukan hal yang lebih keji dari pembunuhan saat itu, ssu." Menunduk dalam untuk sesaat mengambil nafas, "—aku tidak bisa memaafkan mereka apapun yang terjadi."

Aomine sempat melihat kilatan bahaya dari mata Kise, sebelum akhirnya menarik matanya dari pandangan singkat tadi sebelum akhirnya menasehati dirinya sendiri bahwa penglihatan yang tadi bukanlah Kise. Bukan Kise yang bodoh itu.

"Kalau aku sih tidak masalah."

Seluruh mata tertuju pada Murasakibara Atsushi, yang mana sedang membuka snack baru lagi –snack yang entah keberapa itu- dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak dapat terbaca.

"Memangnya dulu kau kenapa, Murasakibara-_cchi_?"

Murasakibara Atsushi tidak menjawab, justru ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan suara bedebum pelan terdengar pertanda dia masuk ke kamarnya dan menolak untuk membicarakan segala sesuatunya dengan rekan-rekannya yang lain. Reaksi mereka berbeda beda. Midorima diam membetulkan kacamatanya, Kise terdiam kemudian duduk lagi sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Aomine kemudian mengikuti jejak Kise untuk duduk dan kemudian, mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya kepada sang kapten.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya dulu?"

Akashi melipat tangannya di dada kemudian menoleh kearah Aomine hendak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Saat aku kabur dari kerajaan dan melewati banyak kejadian dan rintangan, aku akhirnya datang di kota ini dengan penuh luka dan kenangan buruk. Bahkan aku juga tidak ingin mengingat-ingat lagi bagaimana kelamnya aku saat itu. Di saat itu jugalah, aku bertemu dengan dia." Berhenti sejenak, Akashi menoleh kebelakang seakan memastikan kalau yang bersangkutan tidak sedang mendengarkan ia berbicara. "Dia memberikanku tumpangan dan mendampingiku untuk terus hidup. Yah, hal itu terjadi terus sampai saat aku bertemu dengan kalian. Kondisiku yang saat inilah yang paling baik untuk kalian temui." Akashi kembali mengingat-ingat hal yang harus ia sampaikan lagi. "Sebagai tambahan, jangan bertanya padanya apa yang terjadi padanya. Percayalah… Dia tidak akan mau bicara."

Berbagai tanggapan datang dari kepala yang berbeda. Kise terdiam, mengatupkan bibirnya dan kemudian mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti. Midorima, seperti biasa, melipat tangannya didepan dada dan juga membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot sambil memainkan sesuatu di tangannya yang diyakininya sebagai _lucky item_-nya hari ini. Sementara Aomine, hanya diam, melirik Akashi dihadapannya, kemudian memandang meja didekatnya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya.

"Aku jadi bosan kalau tidak ada dia, padahal rencananya sekarang kita mau bahas masalah klien karena kita tiba tiba dipaksa jadi pembunuh bayaran juga. Toh, sebenarnya masyarakat juga sih yang minta, jadi kurasa sebenarnya yang salah adalah pemerintah juga… Jadi, mungkin itu searah dengan tugas kita juga, kan? Bagaimana menurutmu soal ini, Akashi?"

Sang kapten memilah-milah kertas yang ada dihadapanya, di otaknya pun sedang memindai apa yang seharusnya mereka jalani terlebih dahulu. Bergumam pelan ia kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Karena hari ini sudah menjadi giliran dari Ryouta, biar saja ini jadi pilihan Daiki. Toh, aku tidak bakalan ikutan juga dalam misi ini… Aku tidak punya dendam pribadi pada orang-orang yang bukan tokoh-tokoh dari kerajaan, jadi lakukanlah… Anggap saja aku sedang bermurah hati dan sedang tidak _mood _membicarakan hal ini."

Aomine Daiki bukanlah orang yang akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, jadi ketika sang kapten meberikan _itikad _baik padanya, maka ia pun akan dengan senang hati menangkapnya dan menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati. Ia kemudian menerima laptop dari Akashi yang berisikan beberapa orang yang layak untuk dibunuh berikut dengan alasannya. Meskipun pekerjaannya di masa lalu akan sangat mempermasalahkan hal ini, tapi Aomine Daiki sudah tidak peduli lagi, sama seperti teman-temannya yang tidak lagi peduli dengannya. Ia akan berhenti peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

Suara 'klik' samar mendadak membuat tiga orang yang tersisa selain Aomine menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku menemukannya."

.

-To Be Continued-

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Kelupaan nulis tadi diatas, itu yang ada kata kata bahasa Inggris di _paragraph_ awal yang dicetak miring semua adalah cuplikan lirik dari lagu _"God Must Hate Me"_ dari _Simple Plan_. Maaf banget ya saudara saudara gak ditulisin , setelah lama banget gak nulis, Cuma bisa nembus 2k saudara saudara. #teler Capek bet sumpah ngerjain ini benda. Sampe keram ini otak rasanya mikirin apalagi ya yang mau ditulis, siapa lagi ya yang bakalan menderita. Duh duh duh, animasi saya belum dikerjain lagi… Gimana dong nih. #pusing Anyway, makasih bagi temen temen semuanya yang berhasil baca sampe sini, author ucapkan selamat! Nah, karena sudah puas bacanya, makanya please please please isi kotak yang _onjoeh _sangat dibawah ini, tolong berikan feedback, karena author yang sangaaaaaaat _newbie_ ini butuh sekali masukan dari author author semuanya. Bahkan yang udah senpai sekalipun.

Kritik dan saran sangat dibuka lebar karena author ini mengharapkannya. Tapi kalau flame ya atuh dilarang ya. Flame kan berniat menjatuhkan tanpa memberikan saran. Beda sama Kritik kan ya? #mikir Ok, thanks minna. Semoga benda ini bakalan di update secepatnya kalau gak males lagi kaya hari ini yang langsung tembus seharian kelar.

Regards,

BLANK-98


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **percayalah man, ini kemungkinan akan sangat kepanjangan di bagian flashback dan mungkin akan sangat pendek… Author galau sangat ngerjain ini chapter. Yo, pokoknya disambit aja dulu deh ini fanficnya ya~. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai ekspetasi. Ah, saya mau curcol dulu~! SAYA SENANG SANGAT FAVENYA BANYAK~~~! #narihula. ARRRGGGGGH~~~! Saya senang sangat kawan kawan. Beneran lho…. Rasanya mau nangis begitu ngeliat favenya banyak. Oh, iya… Saya lupa satu hal. Saya ngebuka request fic lho. Tapi ada syaratnya. Di baca di Author Note dibawah ya.

**Listening to**: Jealous. Lupa lagunya siapa. Tapi temennya author selalu pasang lagu ini kenceng kenceng kalo pagi-pagi sebelum bel. Author sampe inget ini lirik lagunya. Hffft!

**Warning to**: OOC, Typo(s), kata kata yang tidak sesuai dengan KBBI.

* * *

><p><em>I really don't care<br>__Even if the stars and moon collide  
><em>_I never want you back into my life  
><em>_You can take your words and all your lies_

* * *

><p><em>Badan kepolisian adalah badan dimana tiap orang didalamnya terkenal memiliki jiwa keadilan dan pembela kebenaran. Kepolisian juga dianggap sebagai tempat dimana orang<em>_-__ orang didalamnya terkesan suci dan bersih, memiliki hati yang baik dan murah hati. Setia dan berjiwa penolong da—sekarang, ini justru terdengar seperti dasadharma pramuka—. Meskipun kalimat di__atas terkesan sangat__-__oh__-__pahlawan__-__super__-sekali__, tetapi seperti itulah keadaan sebenarnya. Anggota kepolisian adalah anggota yang dihormati oleh masyarakat, dari jenjang usia manapun. Baik muda-mudi, anak-anak, nenek dan kakek semuanya menghormati jabatan yang dipegang oleh kepolisian. Bahkan termasuk jabatan polisi yang remeh semacam polisi lalu lintas._

_Mereka adalah orang yang bersedia mengabdikan dirinya demi keselamatan rakyat, mengayomi rakyat dan membantu rakyat yang dalam kesulitan. Itulah seharusnya bagaimana polisi itu. Di mata banyak orang…. Dan juga, dimata seorang…_

_Aomine Daiki._

_Seorang laki laki dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi, tegap dan proporsional. Bersurai _navy blue_ dengan manik bernada sama di matanya. Memiliki catatan bersih kriminal semenjak dia kecil. Pemuda normal yang memiliki kemampuan luar biasa di__bidang olahraga. Kulit hitamnya, bau keringatnya, senyum seringainya adalah senjata maut yang dimilikinya untuk menggaet perempuan pada masa SMA-nya. Pemuda yang menyukai perempuan dada besar dan _hobby _membaca majalah porno. Aktif di__bidang olahraga dan memiliki prestasi yang luar biasa hingga namanya harum di negara tempatnya berasal._

_Usai masa pendidikannya di bangku SMA, Aomine Daiki meninggalkan dunia olahraga dan berjuang untuk menjadi seorang polisi. Ia akan menjadi seorang polisi sebagaimana ayahnya memintanya. Ia berusaha menjalankan amanat yang diberikan sang ayah seperti yang dibisikkannya sebelum akhirnya meninggal. Aomine Daiki, sebagai seorang laki-laki sejati, akan mewujudkan sumpahnya, perwujudan cita-citanya sejak kecil dan juga amanah dari sang ayah._

_Rasanya, segala kondisi mendukungnya dengan penuh keyakinan. Pertama, dia adalah anak dari mantan penyelidik tingkat atas dari kepolisian yang namanya sangat dikenal oleh banyak anggota kepolisian. Kedua, meskipun dengan tampang bengal dan kulit yang ehemsedikithitamehem tidak dipungkiri bahwa dia memiliki tubuh atletis yang membuatnya akan diterima kapan saja –terimakasih pada olahraga basket yang ditekuninya selama ini—. Ketiga, dibalik tampangnya, dia juga orang yang lumayan pintar. Setidaknya, sebagai persyaratan akademis untuk menembus akademi polisi, otaknya masih sanggup untuk menjadi urutan pertama di setiap semester. Tiga faktor yang membuat Aomine Daiki berdiri dengan kokohnya sebagai polisi._

_Hari ini adalah hari yang sama seperti hari biasanya, keseharian biasa dari Aomine. Bangun pagi. _Jogging _tiga puluh menit. Mandi. Baca majalah Mai-chan sambil minum _café au lait _dan juga sepotong _croissant _hangat. _Starter _mobil. Mengendarai mobil sampai ke kantornya. Setidaknya, sampai di kantor, ia masihlah Aomine yang sama dengan kebiasaan kelewat membosankan. Aomine baru saja hendak mengambil segelas kopi hangat dari tangan _office boy _ketika atasannya memanggilnya. Urusan penggeledahan logistik mafia katanya._

"_Aku mau kau menangani ini dengan divisi bagian narkotika dan barang-barang terlarang dan harus bisa selesai hari ini. Kudengar, mereka –kelompok mafia—akan merebut kembali barang logistik mereka hari ini."_

_Aomine mengangguk mantap, cengirannya melebar. Ini menandakan bahwa ia sedang luar biasa semangat menangani kasus yang terkesan seperti laga _action _yang sering ia tonton. Dimana polisi akan bertemu dengan anggota mafia dan dimana anggota mafia menang dan membawa barang logistik mereka kembali. Eits! Jangan salah. Akhir seperti itu tidak akan terjadi pada Aomine. Dia adalah seorang polisi yang tangkas dan cerdik, bagaimanapun caranya, ia dan anggota kepolisianlah yang akan menang. Bila perlu, hari ini juga ia akan membekuk anggota mafia yang menyebalkan itu._

_Selama dalam mobil menuju gudang logistik, Aomine membicarakan tentang strategi dan bagaimana seharusnya teman se-timnya harus bergerak. Alisnya berkedut, memikirkan skenario teburuk dari kejadian yang akan ia alami. _Man_… Ini adalah bentrokan pertama yang akan terjadi dengan anggota mafia. Tentu saja ia akan tegang._

_Pok!_

_Aomine menoleh. Mendapati teman se-timnya yang lumayan baik dan pengertian. Imayoshi Souchi. "Tenanglah Aomine. Kau tidak sendirian. Kami ada disini, jadi tenanglah, kami akan melakukan sama seperti yang kau perintahkan." Aomine terkekeh pelan, kemudian menampakan seringai khas miliknya kemudian kembali duduk di bangku belakang. Sebuah anggukan di kepala Aomine cukup menjadi jawaban bagi Imayoshi. Kembali, Aomine berbicara bersama dengan Imayoshi. Imayoshi adalah temannya yang ia dapatkan saat tes akademi dulu. Temannya yang masuk divisi yang sama dan memiliki level berfikir serta tingkah yang kelewat mirip dengannya. Membuatnya bisa berbagi pengalaman dan pikiran._

_Selama tiga tahun inilah, Imayoshi menjadi seperti sosok saudara dalam hidupnya. Mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupnya yang mana telah ditinggalkan oleh ayahnya, ibunya dan tinggal tanpa saudara. Imayoshi juga menjadi sosok yang bisa menyeimbangi bagaimana sifat dan tabiat Aomine selama ini. Mereka terkenal menjadi duo maut yang diandalkan oleh kepolisian. Sehingga, misi-misi penting yang seharunya dikerjakan oleh polisi tingkat tinggi bisa disabet dan dikerjakan dengan baik oleh mereka. Tentu saja, beberapa penilaian muncul dari berbagai kepala. Ada yang senang, karena orang yang memiliki kemampuan WOW akhirnya datang di kepolisian. Tetapi, juga iri hati. Lebih tepatnya yang iri adalah mereka mereka yang menjadi senior mereka berdua. Mereka tidak suka melihat seorang _rookie _menjabat posisi penting dalam waktu yang singkat seperti ini._

_DOR!_

_Suara ban belakang yang pecah membuat Aomine tersadar dari lamunannya. Kemudian ia berteriak panik. "Imayoshi! Suara apa itu!?"_

"_Kurasa orang-orang mafia itu sudah mengambil langkah. Lebih baik kita segera menepi dan masuk ke gedung tua itu seperti rencana." Imayoshi menunjuk sebuah gedung tua, kemudian pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh seakan meminta persetujuan dari Aomine. Sebuah anggukan kecil membuat Imayoshi tersenyum dan meminggirkan mobilnya. Aomine masuk ke gedung sementara Imayoshi menjauh, katanya ia mengkordinir tim dua yang akan menyerang di gedung sebelahnya. Sambil bersembunyi di salah satu pilar, kemudian Aomine berkata, "Tim satu. Segera bergerak." Dengan _walkie talkie _ditangannya, Aomine memberikan komando. Lama ia menunggu jawaban, tetapi tak ada jawaban. Memaksanya untuk mengucapkan kembali pernyataannya, "Tim satu. Dengar perkataan saya?" Aomine mengulang pertanyaannya, tidak ada respon. Aomine mulai panik, tetapi ia tetap berusaha tenang. "Tim satu—"_

"—_hei, Aomine Daiki."_

_Suara itu membuat bulu kuduk Aomine meremang, ia mendengar suara yang familiar di seberang sana. Suara yang cukup dikenalnya._

"_Imayoshi?"_

"_Hai, hai. Kurasa kau tidak akan sebodoh ini. Kau tahu Aomine? Kau orang terbodoh yang bisa mudah masuk kedalam perangkapku… Sayang sekali kita hanya akan bertemu sampai disini…"_

"_Kenapa…..?"_

"_Oh tentu saja, Aomine sayang. Selama kau masih hidup, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi kepala detektif, dan rasanya banyak sekali senior yang ingin menyingkirkanmu… Aku hanyalah orang yang baik yang tidak bisa menolak permintaan dari senior, Aomine… Jadi, yah… Maaf sekali. Aku cukup menikmati menjadi temanmu, Aomine,"_

"_HOI! BRENGSEK!"_

_Aomine mengecek keadaan disekitarnya. Menjauhkan sedikit _walkie talkie_-nya, ia kemudian menyadari dimana ia berada sekarang. Sebuah gedung tua yang nampaknya seperti gedung yang sempat di bom oleh kelompok tertentu, berdiri gagah di pinggiran hutan lebat yang berbatasan dengan sungai. Tempat tak berpenghuni. Tanpa sinyal dan penciuman manusia. Dan —hei, sejak kapan pintu disana tertutup!? —. Kemudian, ia menyadari mau dibawa kemana ia sekarang. Ini adalah tempat yang cocok –kelewat cocok— untuk membunuhnya. Rapih dan tidak akan terendus siapapun. Bahkan dia yakin, seandainya dia mati disana, selama-lamanya, tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau ia mati disana._

_Suara piiip ringan membuat Aomine kembali tersadar dari alam bawahnya, banyak. Ada sangat banyak bom di gedung ini. Dia pasti ingin meruntuhkan gedung ini, bersamaan dengan dia dialamnya. Skenario yang sangat baik, Aomine memuji Imayoshi dalam hatinya. Sebelum akhirnya berusaha mencari jalan keluar agar dia bisa menyelamatkan diri. Dengan kekuatan ekstra, ia menghancurkan tembok besi yang ada didekatnya dengan _baretta_-nya dan mengambil celah yang ada untuk mengeluarkan tubuhnya_

"_Selamat menikmati nerakamu, Aomine Daiki. Temanmu yang tersayang, Imayoshi Souchi."_

_Suara itulah yang terakhir Aomine Daiki dengar, sebelum akhirnya bom meledak dan ia melompat kearah sungai sambil berucap,_

"**Aku. Akan. Menemukanmu."**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

The Lost Sight © BLANK-98

Beta © Matthew Shinez

I own nothing but this story. DLDR. Please RnR… Need feedback.

.

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cukup sunyi di markas rahasia perkumpulan <em>terror <em>yang belum diketahui namanya ini. Burung-burung bercicit pelan, bernyanyi merdu di dahan pohon, sementara matahari masih mengintip malu-malu di balik awan. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, membawa pergi udara malam yang dingin menusuk kulit, dengan angin pagi yang menyegarkan dan hangat. Rumput hijau bergoyang lembut, mengikuti arah datangnya angin.

Seorang pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ dengan manik bernada sama di kedua bola matanya menerjap pelan. Ia masih duduk di tempat yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan tadi malam. Oh ya, tentu saja… Ketika ia menemukan nama Imayoshi Souchi di daftar orang-orang yang kira-kira bisa dibunuh, jangankan menyentuh tempat tidur, berniat untuk berbaring saja tidak. Tentu saja Akashi sudah menasehatinya –baca: mengancamnya- untuk tidur, bahkan dengan sohib sejatinya, gunting merah yang tidak diragukan lagi ketajaman dan keakurasiannya untuk menusuk. Tapi tetap saja, pemuda ini tetap keras hati dan kepala batu level tinggi yang bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan Akashi berbicara.

Usai Akashi menyerah dengannya, Kise Ryouta sempat menemaninya beberapa saat, bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya dan target yang dipilih oleh Aomine. Kise yakin ada sesuatu yang aneh semenjak Aomine memilih nama Imayoshi dari daftar dan memutuskan untuk berangkat sendiri esok pagi-pagi buta tanpa bantuan siapapun. Bahkan, Aomine berjanji akan mematahkan seluruh tulangnya dan menyebarkannya di seluruh penjuru kantor polisi di negerinya. Tak perlu khawatir teman-teman, ide gila itu sudah pasti ditolak keras oleh Akashi yang ternyata –TERNYATA!- masih punya sedikit rasa kemanusiaan.

Aomine menghela pelan, diambilnya lagi sebatang rokok dan memutuskan untuk menghisapnya lagi sebelum sebuah jemari menahan tangannya. Sumbernya tak jauh, ternyata dia tepat berada disampingnya.

"Aomine-_cchi…_ Sudah, ssu. Jangan dilanjutkan lagi."

Ya, Kise Ryouta akhirnya berakhir menemani Aomine Daiki di teras depan sambil tertidur setelah mendengarkan cerita dari Aomine. Kise merasa tidak aman apabila meninggalkan Aomine sendirian di teras, entah kenapa _feeling_-nya mengatakan bahwa ia mungkin saja pergi mendadak dan pulang membawa kepala Imayoshi dalam tidurnya –oke itu lebay, tapi bisa saja terjadi mengingat penuturan sadis dari Aomine sebelum ini-. Selain alasan barusan, Kise merasakan sesuatu yaitu Aomine sedang tidak tenang, serta perlu seseorang untuk menemaninya serta menenangkan hatinya yang sedang kacau ini. Tentu saja bukan hal yang mudah untuk melupakan masa-masa kelam seperti itu. Bahkan –menurut Kise- Akashi yang _heartless _saja pernah depresi karena masalah yang prinsipnya sama seperti yang dialami mereka semua.

"Kise. Sampai kapan kau mau tidur di pahaku?"

Kise berjengit. Sial! Dia tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi dia tidur di paha Aomine. Mungkin saat malam kemarin dia mendengarkan cerita Aomine dia tiba-tiba sudah tertidur di pahanya. –eh, tapi masa sih?- yah, mungkin saja itu yang terjadi. Buru-buru Kise mengangkat kepalanya dan menggembungkan pipinya pada Aomine. Aomine hanya membalasnya dengan tawa renyah sambil mengguncal-guncal kepala Kise.

Percayalah, itu adalah tawa pertama yang Kise lihat dari Aomine selama mereka bersama sama. Senyuman itu sanggup menceriakan suasana di hati baik Aomine dan juga Kise. "Aomine-_cchi_! Jangan iseng, ssu~! Jangan cubit cubit pipiku!"

"_Gomen, gomen_."

Aomine kemudian bangkit berdiri dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana dan dengan gaya _casual _dia berucap pada Kise, "Sana mandi, sarapan lalu tidur lagi. Kurasa Murasakibara sudah selesai mengotak-atik dapur dan membuatkan kita sarapan." Kise mengangguk pelan pada apa yang dikatakan oleh Aomine. "Bagaimana denganmu, Aomine -_cchi_? Tidak ikut sarapan?"

Aomine menggeleng pelan, kemudian berbalik badan memunggungi Kise dan melambaikan tangannya. "Aku akan sarapan setelah membunuh _that freak four-eyes_."

Kise melambai perlahan, sebelum akhirnya memasuki teras dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya, rasanya dia belum pernah tersenyum selebar ini, semenjak pekerjaannya yang dilakoninya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kise sedikit berfikir, mungkin saja… Aomine memang adalah orang yang baik meskipun luarnya bengis dan kasar seperti itu. Rasanya, belum pernah ada orang yang mengajaknya bersenda gurau dan juga tidak mempermasalahkannya tertidur di paha.

Langkah Kise perlahan terhenti saat melihat _titan_ berambut ungu _menclok _di depan pintu, mengunyah maibo kesayangannya dan dengan penampilan mata setengah mengantuk miliknya. "Err, maaf Murasakibara-_cchi…_ Aku mau lewat…"

"Silahkan saja, Kise-chin." Ucap Murasakibara, tangannya meraih kotak _snack_ berikutnya.

Baru saja Kise melangkah pergi, kemudian langkahnya dihentikan oleh ucapan Murasakibara berikutnya yang membuat wajahnya memerah bak udang baru direbus.

"Sepertinya, kau cocok jadi istrinya Aomine-_chin _ya, Kise-_chin_."

Kise membelalak, dengan mulut megap-megap seperti ikan kehabisan nafas, dia menyerbu Murasakibara yang masih terdiam di daun pintu.

"MURASAKIBARA-_CCHI_!"

* * *

><p>Imayoshi Souchi adalah seorang pemuda bersurai hitam, dengan manik bernada sama dengan rambutnya. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki tingkat kecerdasan mencapai 160 dan dikatakan mutan karena kepandaiannya. Dulu –dulu sekali- dia punya seorang partner yang sangat luar biasa, dan bahkan nyaris melampauinya. Seorang partner yang nyaris saja mempunyai segalanya di kepolisian. Orang yang nyaris dia takuti dan sekaligus ia dekati untuk menjatuhkannya. Ternyata dia tidak lebih pintar darinya. Dia belum tahu apa yang namanya politik. Masih anak lugu. Meskipun otaknya berlian, tapi mentalnya seperti kerupuk. Diinjak langsung pecah dan berantakan.<p>

Ya, partner satu-satunya yang ia miliki adalah Aomine Daiki.

Semenjak berita hilangnya Aomine Daiki dalam membongkar sistem logistik mafia, ia sudah menolak untuk punya partner. Lebih enak kerja sendiri katanya. Hal yang sesungguhnya terjadi adalah, dia tidak mau ada yang menyainginya dan menyamar sebagai seorang partnernya sama seperti yang ia lakukan dulu pada Aomine. Ia sadar betul dengan apa yang ia lakukan, dan kemudian teringat dengan kata-kata orangtuanya dulu,

"_D__engan cara apakah kau mengambil ta__h__ta? Dengan mencurinya? Maka dengan hal yang sama, kau akan dijatuhkan."_

Dengan kata kata seperti itulah, Imayoshi Souchi menguatkan hatinya, instuisinya, perkiraannya dan pergerakannya untuk tidak terjatuh seperti yang Aomine rasakan. Hal itulah sebenarnya yang membuatnya semakin lemah, karena terlalu menyimpan keraguan dalam hatinya. Tetapi, hal itulah juga yang membuatnya semakin tajam dan semakin terlihat kuat. Ah, bagai makan buah simalakama. Dimakan salah, tidak dimakan pun salah.

Ia kini baru saja melenggang keluar dari kantor kepolisian, baru saja membahas soal kelompok teroris yang membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala. Selama ini, yang ia tahu, kebanyakan teroris hanya mengincar gedung pemerintahan atau juga mall-mall, bank atau brankas perjudian atau apalah yang berbau dengan uang. Tapi yang kali ini, tidak masuk akal kalau menge-_bom_ bandara? Tempat aborsi? Apa untungnya buat mereka? Okelah kalau mereka mengincar orang orang kaya atau _design _terkeren yang ada di bandara internasional _Chūbu Centrair. _Tapi tempat aborsi?

Nyaris saja dia menggaruk aspal mengingat bagaimana ia dan detektif nomor satu dibawahnya, Kiyoshi Teppei tadi bertengkar bagaimana menyelesaikan kasus ini. Keduanya bersikeras mempertahankan pendapat masing-masing. Ia mempertahankan kalau itu hanyalah teroris sesaat karena tidak ada kesinambungan antara kedua kasus ini. Rantainya terpisah, menurutnya. Tapi menurut Kiyoshi, dia berpendapat kalau ini sumbernya adalah sama. Mengingat bom yang digunakan hampir sama dengan tehnik yang sama pula. Meskipun dia belum bisa menjelaskan apa motif pelakunya, tapi ia benar benar yakin kalau sumber kekacauan ini adalah sama.

Imayoshi menggelengkan perlahan kepalanya, kemudian ia berjalan perlahan menuju apartemennya sembari menguap perlahan. Kasus ini melelahkan sekaligus menyebalkan. Ia menghabiskan waktunya terlalu banyak untuk ini. Sampai sampai dia lupa sudah dua hari terakhir ini ia belum keramas. Buat catatan sampai di rumah nanti kalau ia harus beli _shampoo_, _hair gel _dan _hair spray_ nanti. Jaga-jaga kalau saja rambutnya terlalu bau. Dia yang masih saja terus berkutat dengan pikiran dan catatan belanjanya, tidak menyadari bahwa kakinya telah melangkah ke arah yang jauh berbeda dengan arah jalan pulangnya. Seakan-akan ia ingin mampir ke suatu tempat yang dulu pernah dia kunjungi dan kemudian baru pulang ke apartemennya. Kira-kira butuh beberapa menit sehingga Imayoshi terjaga pikirannya dan sadar dimanakah ia sekarang.

"Ini adalah tempat dimana aku menghancurkan Aomine dulu…"

Imayoshi nampaknya masih mengingat dengan persis bagaimana lekuk-lekuk kontur tanah, letak bangunan, perempatan bahkan sampai lampu merah yang sudah tak berfungsi lagi yang masih tergantung di dekat tempatnya berdiri, keadaan seperti itu, dalam keadaan sore hari menjelang malam, adalah senjata yang pas untuk membuat nyali siapapun ciut. Takut. Takut akan keadaan _horror _yang tercipta didepannya.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Perlahan, suara langkah kaki Imayoshi terdengar menggema di sebuah gedung kosong yang terlihat hampir habis dimakan usia, dan seperti… –di bom?- Beberapa tahun silam. Sepertinya inilah gedung yang dulu pernah ia pakai untuk membunuh Aomine. Ia mengingat persis bagaimana sulitnya mencapai medan ini, berikut dengan mencari gedung yang pas untuk eksekusi, bahkan dengan kejadian palsu yang sangat sulit ia buat.

"Andai saja kau tidak terlalu bodoh untuk kuperdaya, Aomine…"

Imayoshi terduduk perlahan, melihat bagaimana bom yang dipasangnya sudah rusak dengan sirkuitnya yang sudah berantakan dimana-mana dengan barisan semut didekatnya. –mungkin saja semut menyukai sirkuit elektronik-, ia masih merenungi bagaimana kejadiannya dulu. Ia masih merenungi kejadian yang ia buat untuk merenggut nyawa _partner_ yang diusung tinggi oleh anggota kepolisian dulu. Ya, hal itulah yang membuatnya iri tidak bisa mencapai apa yang ia inginkan. Ambisinya untuk menjadi detektif terkenal bisa saja terselubungi oleh bakat Aomine yang luar biasa dibidang analisis. Mungkin, saat itu bukan ambisinya yang menang untuk membuatnya akhirnya merencakan rencana kematian untuk Aomine, melainkan…

Takut.

Ya, bisa dibilang dia takut kalau posisinya diambil. Atau bisa juga ia takut kalau segala mimpinya yang ia rajut perlahan-lahan hancur oleh Aomine. Si bintang gemerlapan yang muncul tiba tiba oleh ledakan _supernova _yang disebabkan oleh kematian ayahnya.

"_Kau sudah dinobatkan sebagai raja, tapi pada kenyataannya kau takut untuk tidak terpilih._"

Ya, bisa jadi itulah yang terjadi.

Tunggu!

Imayoshi membelalakkan mata, dengan gerakan refleks ia kemudian membuka matanya, siapa tadi yang berbicara padanya di tempat ini? Jangan bilang benar-benar ada hantu di tempat angker seperti ini? Tapi tidak mungkin, lagipula suara itu mengingatkannya pada sosoknya dulu. Sebuah bayangan mendekat dari jauh, mendekati tempat dimana posisi duduk sang detektif nomor satu. Langkah kakinya terlihat begitu perlahan dan rapih, namun terkesan anggun dan elegan. Benar benar menciptakan suasana mematikan. Gaya berjalan seseorang yang dulu pernah ia tipu sebelumnya. Belum lagi dengan senyuman seringai setengah bibir yang ia tampilkan. Benar-benar mengingatkannya akan sosok Aomine dulu.

"Yo, _king_. Menikmati tahtamu sampai hari ini?"

"… Aomine… Daiki?"

.

.

"_...-merindukanku?"_

**_SLAP!_**

**_._**

**_._**

-To Be Continue-

**A/N: **YAP! AKHIRNYA SELESAAAAAAIIIIIII~~~~! #muntah. Sumpah, ngerjain bagian belakangnya itu tuh susah sangat… Beneran deh. Saya bingung, galau… Gado gado pokoknya. Anyway, ini ditunggu ya review dari yang berkenenan memberikannya. Sesuai dengan janji saya diatas tadi, saya akan membuat request fic buat anda anda semuanya yang kepinginnnnn banget saya nulisin fic buat kalian kalian semuanya~. Tapi ada syaratnya, lho… Yang pertama, kalian harus follow dulu benda ini. Yang kedua adalah… Pertanyaan~

Sebelum masuk pertanyaan, saya ingin menegaskan bahwa ide fic ini orisinil dan tidak berniat untuk mengambil alih anime lain. Contohnya adalah Zankyou no Terror. Saya sukak sangat sama itu anime kok, saya jatuh cinta sama Nine. Tapi saya gak kepikiran –bener bener gak kepikiran- untuk nyomot ide orang brilian kaya gitu. Ini beda. Beda sama Zankyou no Terror. Beneran! TTATT

Ini dia pertanyaannya: ada kalimat penggambaran Aomine yang diulang. Hayo, apa tuh? Terus di kalimat kalimat pertama yang dimiringin merupakan kalimat apa? Lirik lagukah? Puisikah? Harus jelas ya disertakan nama pembuatnya. Atau kalau lirik lagu penyanyinya siapa.

Nah, jawabannya dikirim ke PM ya. Gak boleh lewat review. Jawaban yang nyasar ke review gak bakalan dihitung~ Pengumuman pemenang bakalan disebutin di chapter depan. Sayonara!

**Balesan review anon**:

**Akaverd20**: Iya, sudah dilanjutkan~ Makasih lho pujian dan reviewnya. Saya tunggu review darimu lagi~ Wekekekeke!


End file.
